Nouveau départ
by CallMeMounie
Summary: Draco Malfoy. Un nom. Une personne. Une histoire. Tout le monde pense savoir l'histoire des autres. Mais c'est faux et Draco en est la preuve. Après la mort de Dumbledore, il doit prendre la fuite avec Rogue. A partir de là, tout va changer.
1. Chapter 1

Nouveau départ

Draco Malfoy.

Un nom. Une personne. Une histoire. Tout le monde pense savoir l'histoire des autres. Dans un accès de vanité ou seulement parce qu'on pense connaitre la personne.

Alors quand on vient à entendre "Draco Malfoy", on ne réfléchit même pas, car son histoire s'impose à notre esprit comme une évidence. Similaire à celle de son père. Des mangemorts en général.

Sauf que, après cette tragique nuit à la tour d'astronomie. Après la mort de Dumbledore. La mort d'un homme qui avait cru le connaitre. Le connaitre mieux que lui-même - Mais comment aurait-il pu? Même Draco ne comprenait plus ce qu'il lui arrivait. –

Tout s'était enchaîné. Son incapacité à tuer ce vieil homme, désarmé, mais pourtant toujours aussi sûre de lui et ayant cette aura de puissance et de bonté semblant provenir de son essence même. Les remontrances des mangemorts présents. Puis Rogue. Dumbledore le suppliant. L'incompréhension. Un flash de lumière verte. Le choc. Les éclats de joie des mangemorts. Les cris. La marque des ténèbres dans le ciel. Tout ça en si peu de temps. Dans une sorte de flou ambiant, comme s'il avait vu tout ça d'un point de vue extérieur, or de sa tête, or de son corps, dans un endroit paisible, loin de toute cette folie.

Et puis Rogue, le tirant brutalement par le bras à sa suite. Le réveillant de son monde extérieur. Lui criant de marcher plus vite. Draco obéis, trop perdu pour protester ou inventer une répartis comme il l'aurait fait normalement. C'est pour dire.

Toujours est-il qu'ils marchèrent sans rencontrer personne jusqu'aux limites de Poudlard. De là, Rogue l'agrippa avec force et sans une explication, ils transplanèrent.

Au moment même où ses pieds touchaient le sol, Draco sentis la pluie l'engloutir, lourde et froide, ce qui finit de le tirer de son monde extérieur. Le giflant de retour à la réalité. Et avec la réalité vint un remous d'émotion: l'incompréhension, le choc, la panique, la fatigue et la colère. La colère prédominant le tout, comme toujours.

\- Pourquoi nous avez-vous emmené ici? s'exclama Draco, le ton tranchant.

Rogue ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et avança vers une cabane miteuse un peu plus loin.

\- Répondez! cria Draco.

Encore une fois, aucune réponse, aucun regard, aucun signe pouvant lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait même entendu. Rien.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Draco essaya de se calmer, se répétant que ça ne lui servirai en rien. Il prit alors le temps de regarder son environnement. Des étendus vertes à perte de vue. Des montagnes au loin. Des nuages noirs de pluie. Un vent semblant vous atteindre jusqu'aux os, refroidissant tout sur son passage. Pas étonnant que la végétation se résume à de l'herbe.

Draco se mis alors à marcher à grands pas jusqu'à la cabane que Rogue avait déjà atteinte et d'où provenait une légère lumière. Il était trempé, avait froid et ne pensait qu'à dormir. Mais il devait comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Merde, il était au milieu de nulle part avec le directeur de sa maison, qui venait au passage de tuer Dumbledore. Il sentait un mal de tête venir, submergé par tous ces changements, toutes ses émotions. Trop. Trop vite.

Arrivé à la cabane il ouvrit la porte en grand, repérant Rogue en train d'allumer un feu, il claqua la porte avec force. Sa frustration s'exprimant dans son geste. Rogue finis sa besogne avant de se tourner pour lui faire face. Rencontrant son regard bleu de glace.

\- Expliquez-moi ce qu'on fou au milieu de nulle part Rogue. Draco parla lentement, se voulant menaçant.

\- Petit ingrat, lui cracha Rogue. Crois-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'aurais laissé vivre après que tu aies faillis à ta mission ?

Sa question obligea Draco à réfléchir avant de répondre. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé? Ça semblait tellement évident pourtant. Qu'avait-il cru? Que c'était une erreur bénigne? Qu'il aurait le droit à une nouvelle chance? Quel con, vraiment. Comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres offrait de secondes chances, ou de quelconque sorte de compassion. Il l'aurait tué dès qu'il en aurait eu la chance.

\- Où sommes-nous dans ce cas? demanda Draco, évitant de répondre à Rogue par la même occasion.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, lui répondit platement Rogue.

\- Putain vous allez me répondre à la fin! S'énerva Draco.

Voilà ce qu'il avait voulu éviter, la perte de contrôle, et tout ce qui vient avec. La panique prédominant toute chose. Draco n'était pas du genre à paniquer, loin de là. Mais en cette soirée de fin juin, trop de choses s'étaient passées pour qu'il réussisse à garder son calme. Rogue pour sa part avait son expression impassible d'accoutumée. Et le fait qu'il aille s'asseoir dans le canapé miteux au centre de la pièce en prenant tout son temps, fis passé Draco de la panique à la colère. Il serra les points, ses articulations devenant blanches, se répétant dans sa tête _Contrôle toi, contrôle toi…_

Rogue était un exemple de sérénité en comparaison de lui, confortablement assis au milieu de ce décor miteux, le regard fixé dans les flammes, il tourna la tête pour le dévisager.

\- T'énerver ne sert à rien, dit-il sèchement, on a du t'apprendre à garder le contrôle de tes émotions, alors fait le.

Draco serra les dents à cette remarque mais ne répondis pas, incitant Rogue à continuer. Ce dernier le regarda longuement avant de parler.

\- Je ne te dirais pas où nous sommes, commença-t-il, en revanche je peux te dire que nous resterons ici longtemps. Du moins, aussi longtemps qu'on le peut sans que cela devienne trop dangereux.

\- Super, ironisa Draco. Nous deviendrons peut-être meilleurs amis.

\- Tu crois que ça m'enchante de rester ici avec toi? demanda Rogue. Je risque ma vie pour le petit abruti que tu es.

\- Alors pourquoi le faites-vous?

\- Encore une fois, serra des dents Rogue, ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Super, répéta Draco. Dans ce cas, je vais dormir.

C'est seulement après avoir finis sa phrase qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait dormir. Y avait-il même des lits dans cette cabane? Mais plutôt ramper devant Voldemort que de demander à Rogue. Non. Il les trouvera tout seul ces putains de lits. Scannant la cabane du regard, il remarqua que la pièce où il se trouvait comportait un comptoir et un frigo. Comment pouvait-il fonctionner au milieu de nulle part, il n'en avait aucune idée. Non qu'il s'en soucie. Il remarqua également deux portes en face de lui. Au moins une des deux devait mener à quelque chose ressemblant un minimum à une chambre, mais laquelle? Du coin de l'œil il aperçut Rogue qui le regardait, retenant un rictus narquois. Se focalisant à nouveau sur les portes il s'avança vers celle de gauche et l'ouvrit.

Il ne put retenir un petit sourire de triomphe en voyant qu'il avait trouvé la "chambre" si on pouvait appeler ça une chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et alluma la lumière, consistant à une ampoule pendant au bout de ses fils au plafond. Les meubles de la chambre se réduisaient à un lit superposé, et une armoire. Il régnait dans la chambre une odeur de renfermé qui le fit grimacer. Il faudra s'y faire se dit-il en soupirant. Il entreprit alors de monter dans la couchette du haut, se méfiant de l'échelle grinçante.

Une fois allongé sous la couette, il se rendit compte qu'il était trempé et avait froid. Il marmonna donc deux sort adéquats et se sentis un peu mieux. Mais tout était relatif vu sa situation. Laissant son esprit dériver il se demanda comment tout ça avait pu lui arriver en une nuit. Comment sa vie avait pu basculer en si peu de temps. Mais encore une fois, tout était relatif, car sa vie avait vraiment changé dès le moment où il avait reçu sa marque. Y penser lui raviva les démangeaisons que lui causait son avant-bras. Relevant sa manche, il gratta distraitement sa peau rougis et boursouflée à l'endroit de sa marque. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi au symbole des mangemorts, mais il évitait d'y penser aussi. En fait il y a avait beaucoup de sujets qu'il préférait éviter, son père, les mangemorts, Voldemort, son allégeance…

Il sombra lentement dans le sommeil, préférant chasser la réalité pour laisser place à son subconscient.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 2, avec un retard assez énorme. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser de reviews! Bonne lecture à vous :)**

Chapitre 2:

Draco était en train de flotter dans cet endroit paisible entre le sommeil et le réveil, où tous nos problèmes sont inexistants, et c'est à cette réflexion que tous lui revins. Toute la soirée et ce qui avait suivie. Comme pour faire échos aux évènements déconcertants de la veille, une migraine l'assaillie. Que rêver de mieux au réveil ?

Draco se frotta ses yeux avec ses mains encore endormis et étouffa un bâillement. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas senti reposé. Il chuchota un lumos tout en s'extirpant de son lit superposé, remarquant avec une pointe de soulagement que Rogue était déjà levé. Regardant dans la commode, il prit un sweat-shirt gris, un jean et un boxer, assez étonné qu'il y est le nécessaire pour s'habiller, à sa taille en plus de cela.

Il sortit à regret de la chambre, peu disposé à voir le professeur de potion si tôt après s'être levé. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il embrassa son environnement du regard en soupirant, la cabane n'était pas devenu spacieuse pendant qu'il dormait, dommage. Cela le changeait bien de la majesté de son manoir.

Rogue n'était pas là, remarqua-t-il distraitement, tant mieux. Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il supposait être celle de la salle de bain et entra dans la pièce éclairée par le soleil à travers une petite fenêtre aux vitres grisées par la saleté. La pièce comportait un toilette, une douche, un lavabo et un miroir, le minimum encore une fois. Après une seconde analyse de la pièce il remarqua une petite étagère à côté de la douche supportant quelques serviettes de toilette. Il se déshabilla et alla sous la douche… Recevant un jet d'eau glacée sur tout son corps, il referma l'eau en pestant et se savonna malgré tout. Il se sentait comme souillé dans son corps, et avait besoin de se sentir propre pour laisser la nuit de la veille derrière lui. Totalement inutile, il le savait mais il se devait d'essayer. Il ré-ouvra le robinet et serra les dents sous l'effet de la fraicheur de l'eau, finissant sa douche en vitesse, il se dit avec ironie qu'au moins il était entièrement réveillé à présent.

Après s'être essuyé et habillé il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il lui semblait qu'il avait maigris, et même que sa peau était plus pâle qu'avant. De toute façon, il n'y avait personne pour le lui faire remarquer, et il s'en fichait bien. Il préféra donc ranger cette information dans un coin de sa tête. Cela fait, il sortit de la salle de bain en se dirigeant vers ce qui faisait office de cuisine, soit un réfrigérateur et un comptoir. Il alla ouvrir le frigo pour y trouver du jus de citrouille et… du jus de citrouille. Il pesta intérieurement en écoutant les protestations de son ventre et pris une bouteille de jus avec lui en allant s'assoir sur le canapé. Apparemment ce dernier devait avoir au moins un siècle vu son état.

Il commençait à faire nuit quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il brandit sa baguette et se redressa par réflexe… Pour voir entrer Rogue, super. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas changé depuis sa première année à Poudlard, quand il pense à tous les produits de luxe que sa mère payait, elle aurait mieux fait de lui demander conseil. Il sourit intérieurement à cette pensée avant de laisser échapper une grimace en pensant à elle. C'était sûrement la seule personne, autre que lui-même pour qui il se souciait. Ils avaient toujours eu un lien spécial. Dans cette forteresse qu'était le Manoir Malfoy, Narcissa avait toujours été la seule source de chaleur entre ses murs où tout semblait faux et surfait. Sa mère avait été la seule à lui porter l'affection que tout le monde lui refusait.

\- Baissez immédiatement cette baguette Malfoy.

Rogue avait parlé avec son ton calme mais tranchant habituel. Draco, qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'interagir avec quelqu'un depuis la veille, fut presque surpris d'entendre un son autre que le martèlement de la pluie dehors. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et dévisagea l'homme qui lui faisait face, se demandant qui il était vraiment.

\- Bien, enchaina Rogue, maintenant asseyez-vous nous avons à parler.

Le blond haussa un sourcil interrogateur et méprisant face à l'ordre de son ancien professeur. Néanmoins il reprit sa place sur le canapé, désespéré d'en apprendre plus sur sa situation.

\- Je vous écoute, dit-il tranquillement malgré son impatience grandissante.

\- Tout d'abord, vous ne devez en aucun cas me poser de questions sur le pourquoi de mes actions, exigea-il avec un visage fermé.

Draco fronça immédiatement les sourcils, signe de sa perplexité. Les motivations du professeur était une des questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête depuis la veille, et il était censé passer outre comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas? D'un autre côté, du moment qu'il restait en vie, le reste ne l'importait que peu. Le blond finit donc par hocher la tête, donnant ainsi son approbation.

\- Je vais devoir m'absenter pendant quelques semaines, vous serez donc seul ici. Mais vous ne pourrez vous éloigner d'ici sous aucun prétexte.

\- Quoi?! Vous ne pouvez pas me sauver un jour et me laisser pourrir au fin-fond du monde l'autre! s'énerva Draco.

\- Au contraire, je peux très bien et je le ferai.

\- Et je suis censé survivre avec quoi? Du jus de citrouille?

\- Je mettrai mon elfe de maison à votre disposition.

Draco le regarda un moment, son visage indéchiffrable comme il savait si bien le faire. Il essaya de peser ses options mais, malheureusement pour lui, celle de son interlocuteur était la seule. Une bouffée de colère monta alors en lui, faisant jaillir des étincelles au bout de sa baguette. Draco détestait être impuissant, ne rien pouvoir contrôler, et c'était exactement ce qui lui arrivait. Il en était réduit à subir son incapacité à tuer un vieillard qui avait cru en lui. Le blond entreprit de reprendre son calme, s'énerver ne servirait à rien, surtout face à Rogue.

\- Homsi, appela Rogue.

La seconde d'après un elfe de maison apparue devant eux, portant une taie d'oreiller assez propre en comparaison aux anciens elfes de Malfoy.

\- Monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour satisfaire Monsieur?

\- A partir de maintenant tu t'occuperas de Draco Malfoy.

L'elfe ouvrit de grands yeux et les tourna vers le jeune homme assis sur le canapé. Il hocha ensuite vivement la tête.

\- Homsi s'occuper de M. Malfoy.

\- Bien, tu ne pourras révéler aucune information personnelle et devra à tout prix l'empêcher de s'éloigner de cette maison.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de soupirer devant la prévoyance de Rogue.

\- Oui monsieur. Homsi faire ce que dit monsieur.

\- Bien, dit Rogue alors qu'il était déjà sur le pas de la porte. Profitez de ce temps pour améliorer vos capacités magiques Malfoy.

Et sur ce, il transplana, laissant Draco de nouveau seul, avec Homsi. Cette dernière le regardait de ses grands yeux noirs corbeaux.

\- Homsi servir M. Malfoy. M. Malfoy besoin de quelque chose?

\- Un diner, se contenta de répondre le blond.

L'elfe alla de suite s'activer dans la petite cuisine, revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette remplit qui le fit saliver.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-il avant de se jeter sur son assiette, la finissant en quelques bouchés.

Homsi le regardait toujours de ses grands yeux, qui n'était cette fois par remplit de dévotion mais d'étonnement.

\- Quoi? s'impatienta Draco.

\- M. Malfoy remercier Homsi. Homsi jamais être remerciée.

Le concerner se massa l'arête du nez. Sa mère avait toujours insisté pour qu'il remercie les elfes de maisons quand il était tout seul ou avec elle. Evidemment il n'aurait jamais tenté pareil folie en présence de son père ou de personne d'autre. Mais Narcissa avait persisté, disant que la façon de traiter ses inférieurs en disait long sur une personne. Son fils s'était toujours demandé d'où elle pouvait tirer une idée aussi saugrenue mais avait néanmoins commencé à remercier ses elfes de maisons.

\- Commence à t'y habituer dans ce cas, répliqua le blond avec humeur.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Se faisant il eut une idée. Si Rogue s'absentait quelques semaines, Draco pouvait très bien faire quelques améliorations à la cabane qui était désormais son seul refuge. Il entreprit donc de métamorphoser tout le mobilier en une version amélioré. Le vieux canapé devient confortable et sans une poussière, le lit superposé, un lit à baldaquin avec un matelas confortable au possible. Il ordonna à Homsi de s'occuper de la cuisine puisque de toute façon, se serait-elle qui s'en servirait. Il changea ensuite les vieux papiers peints détrempés et moisi par endroit pour des murs d'un vert émeraude sombres. Car après tout, même en fuite, il restait un Serpentard. Après avoir fini quelques heures plus tard, il alla s'écrouler dans son lit, fatigué par autant d'efforts magiques.


End file.
